Mon ami
by AceMate
Summary: The tales of Alice and Jervis from their first meeting and beyond...
1. Chapter 1

Jervis sat alone in his office, patiently deciphering a mechanism of his own invention. His office was filled with piles of them all over, carious parts and loose ends that would need polishing up in a few days time. He had been very lucky lately. Dr. Cates had not bothered him all week. Not one scene screaming or uncontrollable fits that she had when a little birdie told her that he was behind on a project. Not one single outburst. It was enough to make him grin like his beloved Cheshire cat. And yet, it was not as excitable as he thought.

For perhaps the first time in his life he felt the pang of loneliness cut into him like a cold dagger. Only in triumph did he really feel alone. He was never able to share his research with anyone. With the exception of Dr. Cates, but that was an experience similar to having a hungry lion breathing down your neck. She was never good company.

Another fact reminded him of what he was missing when he saw how well other head of departments were with their co workers, often gathering around the water fountain, or watering hole in a scientist's perspective, telling jokes and laughing lightheartedly among each other.

Perhaps once Jervis had tried to speak to the crowd, but his diffident nature got the better of him and his tongue was quickly captured by the Cheshire Cat. His co-workers goggled as he turned his back and headed back to his office. He shuddered at the awful memory. He felt such a deep depression, not that he really wanted to talk to any of that lot. They always made fun of him and his tinkering, scoffing at him when he lugged parts for a possible funded project. No one ever clapped him on the back and said, "Well done old man," or anything of the like. He longed for someone who would be there, someone to understand him.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _it's hopeless, I've as much luck of getting a friend as I do gaining victory against a Jabberwocky._


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I have to thank Moonjava for being the first to review. Also, I thank MadMaiden and Vytina for their help with this piece. Without further ado, here is the next installment.**

**P.S- I know the chapters are short, but they should get longer as the story progresses**

Alice Pleasance was not fond of Dr. Cates. She had made her decision on the matter when she first walked into Wayne Enterprises for her job interview. The hair on the woman's head was quite the ironic touch. Flame-red and was pierced back in a tight bun that Alice wondered was the cause of her fury. Her pair of rectangular glasses had an evil sharpness to them and was perfectly clean, revealing her emerald eyes.

Alice could not lie to herself. She was thoroughly frightened. She kept a hand on her portfolio, careful not to let the papers slid out. Dr. Cates already had reason to question about her knowledge with technology. Alice had no computer and relied only on a typewriter at home.

"Neatness has nothing to do with computers," Alice found herself boldly saying, "it is only in the work ethic of the person to do their job accordingly." She was surprised by her defense, but found it supportive when Dr. Cates showed a glimpse of a smile, something that Alice knew, even from only talking with the woman for an hour, that it was not lightly given.

The interview ended with Dr. Cates nodding as she handed back some paperwork, whether Alice knew it was approval, was beyond her. The woman laced her fingers on top of her desk. "Well then," she began, her curt tone slicing the calm silence, "We could use a new secretary upstairs. And I know just the person who could use it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Jervis, or any other DC Universe Character. They all belong to Warner Brothers and the impeccably creative team at DC comics. **

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late. I couldn't decide how to end this chapter. Before I'm stoned because it's so short, I want to say that I feel like I know where I'm going with this and hope to update soon. So, save those stones for breaking windows in Arkham, kids. **

**I also would like to take a moment to say thank you to my lovely reviewers thus far: Moonjava, Charlotte A. Cavatica, and Acacia24. You guys really inspired me to continue this, so thank you. **

Dr. Cates lead her upstairs. The first day at work. Always the toughest. Alice hadn't known this strange uncomforting mood since she began working at the local bookstore nearly three years ago when she had graduated from college, but since that closed, she had nowhere to go. Besides, the owner was a kindly man and not at all like Dr. Cates.

To make matters worse, Dr. Cates was not in the best of moods.

"He never listens or does anything. God knows what goes one in that room when I'm not around. I think about cutting him all the time, but Bruce," her voice softened at the mention of the name, "swears that he is an important part of the research team and we need him. _I_ think otherwise."

She paused at the end of the doorway, a desk set in front of her. Various supplies of paper, binders, pens…anything possibly imaginable for an office space was laid out around the desk. Alice's mouth dropped.

"Alice this is your station. If there's anything worth needing that's not here already, call the supplies room. Although I doubt you will." She glanced distastefully over the amount of materials stacked. She turned her heel but hesitated, and flipped her head back. "If Tetch screws up, and seems to be slower than the usual pace, let me know." She growled, almost animalistic. Rounding the corner, she left Alice alone, without another word.

Settling her things down beside her Alice sighed at the crazy assortments surrounding her. Most of the supplies were brand new, still intact in plastic coverings and ready for use.

_This is going to be a long day_, Alice thought.

Alice spent the next few moments preparing her new desk with all its amenities- arranging them in an organized placement so she may begin work immediately. Her desk was by far larger than her previous workplace. She pet the laminate wood thoughtfully. The secretaries there would have to sacrifice their dignity before they received a proper workplace.

"Maybe this will be a good thing," Alice mumbled softly.

She looked up after a few moments, wondering where Dr. Cates disappeared to. Only when she though this, she heard a loud _thud_. Screaming followed suit and Alice's eyes widened when she realized the voice she was hearing was Dr. Cates.

The sound was muffled through the closed door. As curious as Alice was, she was not prepared to inch towards the office in fear that her new employer may burst through. Further sounds of clanking and raucous echoed through the door and Alice was becoming quite nervous. She anxiously wrung her hands, feeling tiny pinpricks of sweat begin to clam up her hands.

Alice couldn't decide which she feared most: Dr. Cates, or the new voice muffled behind the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**An update! Hooray! Yes, they finally meet! Thank you to all my supporters on this story. You guys rock!**

The door was wretched open from within, startling Alice as she stared at the two figures staring at each other. One was Dr. Cates, fierce eyes glaring at the smaller individual who looked equally if not angrier. The man had golden blonde hair that was tousled slightly from being worked through by his hands as his frustration grew with his work and his employer. His skin was tanned lightly and lined from age. He was an odd looking man but Alice decided he was almost cute in stature, but remained frightened by him.

Dr. Cates' hand gripped the handle on the door and glared at Tetch, mouthing something Alice couldn't make out. She supposed it was something like "behave," but it would rude to speculate and read other people's private remarks to one another.

Cates turned from him to Alice with a slightly softer expression – _slightly softer_ – and walked out of the office without another word. Alice thought to walk after her but unknowingly stood there watching her as she left, not wanting to be alone with the man whose voice gave her chills she had never experiences before.

She didn't want to be alone.

Slowly her head shifted in the direction of the lab door which was still slightly ajar. The crack was large enough for her to peer through from her desk to see the blonde man hunched over standing up, not meeting her gaze. He appeared as though he were deciding what to say or whether or not he would speak to her at all.

Finally, after about a minute of awkward silence, he slowly approached the door and placed a shaky hand on the wood and pressed. He appeared before her dressed in a white lab coat with a white shirt underneath and green tie to go with it. He still would not meet her gaze.

Alice shifted uncomfortably. She felt the need to say something but didn't know if he wanted to begin. She was never good at determining things like that. Usually the people she was around liked to start the conversation so she waited for him to start. She picked up a pen from the supplies and began to fiddle with it awkwardly. He followed her fingers as she did so, she but dropped it.

_Butterfingers_, she silently spoke.

With the pen's immediate drop, his gaze shot up to meet hers. She realized his eyes were a rather beautiful shade of blue and found she admiring them. The man was a good deal older than she, but there was a child-like essence in them that she found refreshing. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, making her think of him more and more like a boy than a man. She was less afraid of him. Alice smiled.

Seeing her smile relaxed Tetch. He smiled in return without showing his large teeth and tried to engage some communication. "H-h-hello," he stuttered. He cursed himself for sounding so foolish. "I-I-I take it your m-m-m-my new sec-c-retary. M-my name is Jervis T-Tetch."

Alice smiled more. _An Englishman_, she wondered. "You're from England, Mr. Tetch?"

HE smiled bashfully taking a hesitant step towards her desk. "Yes, London, actually."

"London…" Alice hummed. "I've never been away from Gotham. I've always wanted to travel. Is it very nice there?"

Jervis perked up more and more as she showed curiosity. "Yes, it is very beautiful. The River Thames is a sight to see in spring when the trees are all in bloom and all the flowers are rising up from their beds…_adventures first... explanations take such a dreadful time_…" He said abruptly.

Alice quirked an eyebrow but did not look apprehensive. "Beg pardon?"

Jervis looked down abashedly. His cheeks reddened as he met her gaze. "It's a quote…I tend to quote when I'm…when I umm….am nervous."

"Oh, what is it from? I've never been able to quote anything. Although I do like to read a lot. I just don't…remember a lot of things very well." This time she blushed. Jervis thought the pink of her cheeks made her look very attractive. He blushed in turn for thinking such things about his secretary.

"It is...from Alice in Wonderland….it is a longtime favorite of mine. It is a children's story but I find plenty of aspects of it that can identify to anyone."

Alice smiled brighter, realizing she had not yet given him her name.

"I don't we've been properly introduced. My name is Alice Pleasance, Mr. Tetch."

This time the smile never left Jervis's face as he accepted her hand warmly. The joy inside him forced a large smile out o him, revealing his oversized front teeth.

"Please call me Jervis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the DC Universe. All of the characters belong to the creative team at DC.**

**Thank you to all the lovely readers who have been patient with me for this.**

There was nothing that Alice enjoyed more than a warm summer's day. Outside, birds chirped, the sun was high amongst the clouds, and the wind was habitual with its gentle breezes. It was the type of day to have lunch outside on a porch or a restaurant. That was what she very well had in mind with her new boss.

She knew to the other workers it was probably quite presumptuous of her to invite a superior with her to lunch without so much as a warning, but she felt that sharing a meal together on such a nice day would be a perfect way to get to know each other better.

They had already begun to become closer than employer and employee. Not to imply that there was romance bubbling there, but there was a certain kindred nature about their relationship. Alice admired Jervis Tetch. She found him sweet and his antics charming. Her short talk she had with him the other day had not only broken the freezing ice bridge between the two, but completely shattered it. She only hoped to learn more about him and his work. That was what she intended to do by inviting him out.

When Alice arrived to work that morning, she made a special beeline for Jervis's office. However, he had not arrived yet. She placed her purse down and hung her coat on her swivel chair. She still had a few minutes before she had to clock in and decided to check their view from the street. It was an extraordinary view, capturing all down the main road in Gotham where she could see the sea of people bustling around to wherever their lives led them that day.

After a couple of minutes, she spied Jervis bustling into the front door with something beneath his coat. It bulged beneath the tan overcoat, and even from her twelfth floor perch, could see that it was rectangular much like a parcel or a cage. She wondered if it was for her. Probably not. They had only just met, unless it was a welcoming gift. No, it couldn't be. From her short observation of her new employer, she surmised that he was far too bashful to dole out such things as gifts for people who were practically stranger. Of course, she barely knew the man. Perhaps he would do such a thing.

Alice returned to her desk, and sat down. She pulled the typewriter to herself and began setting the paper in it. By the point she had straightened it for the fifth time; she heard an elevator ding and swung over to see Jervis scurrying down the aisle amongst all the other workers for Dr. Cates. Speaking of Dr. Cates….

"TETCH!" Came the scream from an unknown region.

As Alice was about to open her mouth to greet him, Dr. Cates barged in from her office and demanded to know why he was late.

"I-I was only just….bringing…the…ummm," he stumbled for the right words to explain. Alice's heart felt for him.

"Dr. Cates, he isn't late at all. See, its only just now 8:30." Alice held out her wristwatch. The doctor did not do as much as a glimpse at it.

"Well, Alice, it seems that not only has Tetch lost track of time but you as well. Your watch is ten minutes late." She dismissed.

Alice peered down at the hand that rested on the twelve. She couldn't recall why but she felt a certain pang in her chest from the comment. It was only a watch but something in Dr. Cates' tone suggested something extra.

"I would like for my employees to know what it is to be on time. That goes for you as well, young lady. Remember I hired you to keep him," she pointed a manicured finger at Jervis, "organized and on schedule. Remember, he may be your boss, but I'm his boss. There'll be no cutting corners around here. Now the two of you get to work. And Tetch, you'll be staying during lunch to make up for the time you spent lollygagging about this morning."

Dr. Cates stamped out of the room and slammed the door. It opened again. "Oh and another thing, I don't pay overtime. Thin about that the next time you decide to stroll in late!" SLAM.

Jervis let out the breath he had held in so long. Alice did the same, only she felt like bursting into tears at any moment. Today was not going to be the day to ask him out to lunch. She turned her face away from him, trying to hide the tears threatening to escape.

Jervis stood there with the lump still hidden beneath his overcoat. He found it tangles in his clothing and struggled to release it. As he did so he asked, "Well, I think we might have missed the worst of that hadn't we, Miss Pleasance?"

Alice did no respond. She only set to straightening the paper in the typewriter for the sixth time. However, hiding her downcast nature was not something that could easily escape Jervis Tetch.

"Miss Pleasance?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Miss Pleasance, what is it? Has Dr. Cates scared you too much?"

Alice shook her head again. She dared not speak for the tears were ready to fall.

"Had I go and slay her like a Jabberwocky?"

Alice giggled a little. She gazed up at him, tears making her blue eyes glisten. She admired him for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, a Jabberwocky….its well, um…a terrifying beast in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland…"

"Oh," Alice said, nodding her head in understanding. "So, you call Dr. Cates the Jabberwocky."

Jervis appeared bashful about this. His face turned red slightly. "Yes, you won't repeat that will you?"

Alice shook her head and held up her hand. "I pledge never to repeat it ever again." She lowered the hand. "And I like it. Perhaps we ought to adopt it as a codename from now on."

"Yes, we shall." He nodded his head vigorously. Only then a realization came to him. "Miss Pleasance, what were you crying about earlier?"

Alice shook her head. "It was nothing. How about since you have to eat lunch here, I eat with you? Then we can talk of your work and maybe I can see your projects?"

Jervis's eyes lit up in excitement at the proposition. He nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Then, it's a date." Alice agreed. Perhaps lunch outside does not always have to be the ideal venue for a growing friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six already. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for reading. See previous pages for the disclaimer.**

It was a Friday. At last, Alice and Jervis could reschedule their lunch to this date. It was another perfect day for them. The two were happy just to be in each other's company. The humming birds flitted over their heads as the hostess seated them. The calm cool breeze aired out the patio outside the restaurant. No Dr. Cates to interrupt them. Indeed, it was a beautiful day.

Alice picked up the menu and read its contents. Jervis sat staring after the waitress with a peculiar longing glance that made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Jervis?"

He looked to her and back at the waitress. "She forgot to hand me a menu."

Alice smile and shook her head. "Here you can share mine. Scoot your chair closer. Yes, that way you can see."

They leant in over the corner of the table. Alice tried to concentrate on the beverage options but kept getting distracted over Jervis's scent. She couldn't decide if it was his cologne or natural smell, but it was something almost familiar. It was manly, like the woods, but was also gentle like vanilla or lavender. It was a tantalizing smell that she had to snap out of to avoid getting caught by her employer.

However, as his eyes were still fixated on the menu, she took a moment to take in his features. She had never been this close to him before and could see every detail in his face. His features delineated a lonesome man who worked too much. He was older than she thought and had beginning wrinkles flanking his eyes and mouth. His skin was tanned from an unknown source, perhaps naturally, and she couldn't help noting his Roman nose that stuck out on his face. He was not entirely an unattractive man. In fact, Alice considered his face very picturesque.

"Miss Pleasance, have you decided?" his voice protruded her thoughts. When she took a moment to regain her focus, she noted his courteous manner in waiting for her to answer. It was these little idiosyncrasies that she was coming to love.

"Sir, please call me Alice," she said with a sly smile.

He smiled the same. "As you wish Alice, if only you will call me Jervis."

"Jervis," she tested. It had a nice ring to it. She liked to say it.

"It's much more informal than Mr. Tetch, but I think we can make an exception Miss Pleasance –oh, Alice," he blushed, his tanned cheeks becoming rosier than she believed possible.

The waitress retuned and they gave their drink orders. She soon came back with them. When she left, the two were chatting as if old friends.

"What do you love more than anything in the world, Jervis?" said Alice as she sipped her iced tea.

"I love books, especially Alice in Wonderland, as you know." He admitted. His rosy complexion died down a little.

"I love them too, although I don't think I've ever read that one."

"Oh, it's mostly for children, but I have a certain partiality for Lewis Carroll's descriptions of a fantastical world. It sometimes makes things a little less unbearable in reality." He disclosed, sadly. His face hardened and he attained a kind of faraway look as he started off at the general public walking the streets.

Alice looked down, then back at him, unable to find something to say. Jervis Tetch could sometimes be the type of person she always wanted to hug, but she shook these thoughts away. Those were too inappropriate to be thinking about an employer. Then, she did something that even surprised herself. She gently reached over and touched his hand with the tips of her fingers.

It startled him. He shook himself from his reverie and stared down at the boundary breach.

"You know Jervis, whatever you need to talk to about, you can come to me. I promise to always listen." Then, she daringly stated, "I want to be more than your employee. If you will have me, I'll be your friend, too."

They stared at each other for a moment. Jervis's expression remained the same, then suddenly amended into a wide grin. His prominent front teeth spread from ear to ear. He used his other hand to pat Alice's. She couldn't help but feel a strange warmth inside her as his fingers grazed her own.

"Thank you, my dear. I would like that very much."

Lunchtime outside can also be a very wonderful thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here's the plan. I'm working on novel length stories plus school at the moment and I'm only going to be sporadically updating this particular story. This is mainly one-shots and I hope to do some more soon. This way, I can update when I have time and hopefully you guys will forgive me. It is a world-wind at the moment. So, begging your pardon, I want to give you another taste of some Jervis and Alice. Please enjoy.**

Jervis ate with a ferocious appetite. Never mind the tea! Not the tea! For once, he didn't care about the tea's temperature, or taste, or wonderful aromas that filled the room. No, that was all for shame this afternoon. He could hardly believe that Alice, his dear sweet Alice, whom he'd grown fond of for the past few months had agreed to accompany him to the play that night!

Tonight, it would be delightful with his dear little friend on his arm; he would introduce her to the joys of the stage, something he had adored since the very day of his birth. He was already giddy with excitement.

It was a Friday. None in the workplace typically worked so much as discussed their plans for the weekend. Jervis never took part in them, since he was never one to venture out to the social graces of the workplace or really get out much himself. He was very alone most nights, curled up with tea and a good Lewis Carroll. But not tonight! The only people invited tonight was Jervis, Alice and Gilbert and Sullivan.

Jervis could not contain himself as he walked up to Alice's desk after lunch. It was very slow and she was trying to look like she was working for Dr. Cates, but would always pick up a travel magazine when she suspected Dr. Cates was out. As she was taking a peak at Ireland's best, she was startled by footsteps.

"I was only looking for a moment, Dr. Cates, I-"

She realized it was the soft spoken face of her employer. She smiled graciously at him. "oh Jervis, I'm sorry, I thought you were Dr. Cates come to slay me for reading again."

"No my dear, the dragon that needs slaying is not here. I would never slay you for reading. Rather, I would bestow you with more books so that you would never work again."

Alice giggled at the eccentrics. He was peculiar, but he was very sweet. He could always make her laugh. "You know, Jervis, what tonight is?"

"Yes!" He said, too excitedly. His eyes widened at his mistake and mentally retreated into his hiding place, muttering an apology for the outburst.

"No, that's alright Jervis. I'm excited too. I've never seen The Mikado before. Sometimes I would hear the music, but that's all. I heard it's good."

"The Mikado is an absolute splendor on stage, when done well. I remember when I say the D'Oyly Carte Opera Company before it disbanded in 1982-" He stopped himself. There it was. That little fact he knew what always in the way. Age, cruel Bandersnatch! Why did it have to feel so awkward to speak to one so young and lovely when he was older than her? He would not be such a problem if he could prevent himself from talking about long past subjects. He felt his mind creep back into his hiding place.

"Were they the original opera company that performed it?" Alice asked.

Here is comes, he thought. She will remark on his age and be ashamed of the difference.

"That must have been so exciting! The actors who know it best and have has it in their…what is the word?" She stopped. "Umm…repertoire? Is that it, Jervis?" Her eyes alight in wonder.

He could not believe it. No comment on the difference, nothing. She did not even notice his anxiety over it. It did not matter to her, his age. He felt sudden warmth grow inside. He little Alice did not mind it. His little friend. He could not suppress a grin.

"Yes, the opera company was the original. It was very remarkable to see it. I do think the Gotham Opera will perform it quite well."

She settled down, swiveling slightly in her chair. "I do hope so, but I don't always understand the singing so well. Will you make sure I understand everything going on?"

"Of course, my dear. Anything for you." Where had that come from? 'Anything?' That was very presumptuous of a gentleman to say. He hoped it did not offend her.

She did not seem to be. Perhaps American women were very different from British women. At least, Alice was different from the few women he tried to court. They were not very acquainted to his poetry or his readings of Carroll. They dismissed him as a daydreaming idiot.

But his Alice was different.

There is was again! He was not possessive; She, not an object to possess. Nor should he ever think of her like that. Not at all the quality of a gentleman. It was not something to call someone else other than a lover. He did not have one.

He was not courting her. She was a friend, and he was lucky to have that. She was very kind to him. He never heard a cross word from here, ever, to him or another person and he found that she was very comic when it came to her dismissals of Dr. Cates. It had become a joke between the two of them.

Alice was not vindictive. Alice was not unjust. Alice was loveable. Alice was all he ever desired in a women-

Wait!

Jervis shook his head. No, no, no! That won't do! She was a coworker. Yes, he was bashful in her presence, but he was like that to all. He was a shy human being who liked to be coddled by only those close to him. He did it to prevent himself from the terrible anger he had. At times, he felt he could not control it. At least, not completely.

He could not subject her to such a thing.

He was getting a headache. He rubbed his scalp, causing Alice to place her magazine aside in concern. "Jervis, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm just, well…I uh…"

"Jervis?"

"Yes, well, I will go and see to the…um…see to the project I'm working on, yes." He nodded and excused himself to the office and shut the door, leaving Alice in confusion.

She sighed. She was so close to bringing him out of that shell of his. If only he could just let himself go…


End file.
